The City of Vale
by WeissRose
Summary: Everyone, as a kid, is told there is only good and evil. But for some residents of the city of Vale, telling the difference is pretty hard.


**This story was written by White_Rose_Is_My_Life from iFunny. It is co-written and edited by me.**

* * *

><p>It was a cold night, even inside, Ruby could tell. As she stepped out of the shower, cold gusts came in from under the bathroom door. <em>'Why did Weiss have to pick a rundown motel for us to stay in?' <em>Ruby thought to herself as she dried off.

"Weiss, crack the door and hand me my suit." Ruby called to the older white haired woman in the nest room. Weiss responded with a simple "Ok." and did as she was asked. Ruby grabbed her suit and with a quick "Thanks.", shut the door quickly.

Ruby got her clothes on fairly quickly, as she was used to the formal clothing now. She straightened her suit, dusted off her shoulders, put on her sunglasses, and put her earpiece where it belonged. She slipped throwing knives into the hidden sheaths on her legs and in her cuffs. She was a very careful person, and tried to be ready for anything.

"You know, Ruby, there is another person who needs to get ready as well." Weiss impatiently yelled through the door. Ruby sighed and walked over to the door, opened it and entered what was currently their "bedroom". The place was rundown, to say the least, and Ruby hated that she had to sleep here, mostly because the floor was fairly uncomfortable. There was only one bed, and Weiss had practically forced Ruby to sleep on the floor. The ice princess had seemed reluctant to do so, however.

Ruby's thoughts were interrupted as the door to the bathroom was abruptly slammed shut by a pissed off Weiss. Ruby could hear the older girl mumbling under her breath about how she would have no time to get ready, and Ruby felt kinda guilty. She HAD taken quite a long time in the shower and getting herself ready.

Ruby went over to where her makeshift floor "bed" was, and sat down. She didn't want to lay down, because it would wrinkle and, therefore, ruin her suit, so she just sat there, staring out the window at the city of Vale below. It was quite beautiful in winter time, she noticed. Unfortunately, she knew of the evils that resided in this city. Crime, gangs, hell, even assassins. Ruby had no problem with those people, as long as they left Weiss alone.

"Ruby, look away." _'Speak of the devil…'_, Ruby thought as she covered her eyes with her hand. She heard the young heiress's footsteps and was slightly grinning at the thought of seeing Weiss' reaction if she lowered her hand- _'Dammit, Ruby. Weiss Schnee was simply a client, nothing more.'_

"Okay, you can look now." Weiss cooed softly, doing a twirl as if to show off as Ruby looked.

"Very nice, Ms. Schnee." Ruby wanted so badly to say something more. To tell Weiss she was beautiful, to hold her, to kiss her. Sadly, she knew that was outside the bounds of both reason and reality. The _heiress_ was exactly that. Royalty. Ruby was nothing but a simple bodyguard, and it would stay that way. There was no way the Schnee family would accept their daughter, let alone the heiress to their empire, dating a lowly bodyguard.

"Very nice? Is that all? Surely there is more…." Weiss almost whispered, but Ruby heard. Had Ruby not known better, she would have thought that the older girl was using a flirty tone, but this was Weiss Schnee. The ice princess herself. Surely that was impossible.

"Shouldn't we be leaving?" Ruby asked Weiss. Weiss sighed, and for a second, there was a downtrodden look on her flawlessly beautiful face. Ruby hated seeing the princess with sadness in the back of her sparkling sapphire eyes. Regardless, it was not her place. One day, Weiss would be paired up with some prince and they would lead miserable lives, probably having fallen in love with someone else; Such is the fate of royalty.

"Indeed we should be," Answered the heiress. Ruby walked over to the door, opened it, and stepped out, holding her hand out to Weiss, signaling her to stop. Ruby searched around, checking for anyone suspicious, a knife ready in her right hand. The area seemed safe, and she allowed the heiress to leave the building.

"You really don't have to do that every time we walk in and out of buildings." Weiss joked, the slightest of grins upon her face. It was unusual for the ice princess to smile, unless it was for fans or the paparazzi. Ruby simply sighed, walking in front of her client. Then, she suddenly remembered a detail she had neglected before. It was cold.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading everybody! Please be sure to leave a review and tell us what you think! We'd also love some constructive criticism if you have any left available, we know the holiday season can get rough. Thanks!<br>**


End file.
